


Family Jewels

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Swearing, poor Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @impala-dreamer’s Crack Drabble Challenge. So when I read this prompt, this idea just came and I rolled with it! Enjoy!Prompt: ‘Just don’t move.’





	Family Jewels

Jensen, Misha and Jared were laughing with Richard as they stepped out of a cafe a block away from the set. They entered through the gate, waving at the security guards, before heading back to their respective trailers. As they turned the corner by Jensen’s trailer, Misha stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait! Stop!” He shouted, his gaze locking on Jared’s jeans.

Jensen, Richard and Jared halted and turned their attention to their cast mate. “Mish, what’s wrong, man? You ok?” asked Jensen.

Misha’s gaze never left Jared’s crotch region. “Don’t move…” he urged. Jensen, Richard and Jared gave their friend a confused glance as Misha slowly grabbed a foam machete laying nearby. “Trust me… _Just don’t move_.”

Jensen followed Misha’s line of sight and rolled his eyes as he saw the spider crawling around Jared’s pants. “Misha, dude, are you serious? It’s just a spider.”

“Uh, no, it’s not,” Misha replied, readying himself to swing as Jared shot Jensen a look. “That, my friends, is a Brown Recluse. It’s deadly. So Jared, do me a favor and stay completely still. Ok?”

“Uh…What the hell is he doing?” Jared asked.

“I don’t think you want to know,” Richard answered.

Before Jensen could respond to his friend, Jared’s eyes widened as Misha swung the machete, hitting Jared right in the balls. Jensen winced at the sound, the whack echoing as Jared cupped himself, leaning over in pain. “What the fuck, Misha?!” Jared exclaimed. “Holy fuck!”

Richard busted out laughing and yelling “NUTCRACKER!” in an Oriental accent. Jared said nothing and just glared at him.

“Are you alright, man?” Jensen asked, placing a comforting hand on his co-star’s back.

Jared looked up at Jensen, his eyes watering and Sam Winchester’s classic bitch face contorting his features. “Do I look alright?” He snarled through clenched teeth.

“Uh…not really, no,” Jensen murmured with a sheepish smile.

“Hey!” Misha shouted joyfully. “At least I got ‘em!” He held up the machete, showing the three men the brown, bloody and pus filled stain embedded in the foam, with a big smile on his face.

Jensen scoffed and rolled as his eyes, keeping an eye on Jared, who was mumbling curses and profanities under his breath. After a few minutes, Jared finally straightened himself as the pain receded. He nodded his thanks to Jensen before setting his sights on the other member of their trio. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the blue eyed man study the foam weapon.

“Uh, Misha?” Jensen noticed his on-screen brother’s expression and spoke up. “You, uh, you might want to make a run for…” He trailed off as Jared lunged at Misha, who jumped back, dropping the machete and running as fast as he could away from the towering giant.

Jensen smiled, shaking his head as him and Richard trailed after their friends.He could hear Jared cursing up a storm at Misha as he chased after the Russian. Man, things were never dull on the Supernatural set.


End file.
